whiskey lullaby
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: based off the song whiskey lullaby: The jewel shards are all collected and Kagome gives Inuyasha the jewel. After she storms off she can't get back and Inuyasha thinks she left him, he turns to whiskey for comfort.
1. prologue

This is my first fanfiction please be patient with me. Disclaimer: I dont' own Inuyasha even though I wish I did yada yada yada. Alright now on with the story.

**Prologue**

The jewel shards have all been collected and Kagome had been finding excuses to postpone the dealings with it. "Kagome we need to talk about the shard and what we're going to do with it." Inuyasha said softly from his tree. "I know but there's a sick child that needs my attention, I'll be back in a little while we can discuss it then." She said walking towards the village. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was afraid she couldn't come back and that she'd been doing nothing but finding excuses to stay here. "Kagome no." Inuyasha said stopping her. "What Inuyasha?"

"You can't keep making excuses we're going to talk about the jewel shard now." He said holding her arm so she couldn't walk away. "Inuyasha let me go."

"Not until you sit and talk with me."

"Inuyasha you're hurting my arm let me go." She said trying to pull away. "Oh sorry." He said and let her go. "Fine I'll give you 5 minutes but that child is only getting sicker." She said sitting down next to the well with a thump. "Kagome we need to figure out what to do with the jewel shard. I think-"

"Fine, I know you want it so just take your stupid jewel already." She snapped throwing the jewel at him. "No Kagome I-"

"Save it Inuyasha you won't have to worry about me making you feel guilty anymore."

"What?" He said surprised and confused at her last statment. "You heard me, I'm not coming back anymore there's no need for it." She said with tears building in her eyes. "No Kagome-"

"No Inuyasha, the jewel is collected what use is a jewel shard detector now?" She said smiling bitterly while tears streamed down her face. "Say good bye to everyone for me would you."

"No becuase you're staying right here." He said but it was too late she had already dissapeared into the well.

When Kagome got home she climbed out of the well and sat on the edge crying. 'Stupid Inuyasha, he wont have to worry about me anymore. Now him and Kikyo can finally be together.' She thought bitterly. 'What am I saying? I'm so stupid sometimes, maybe I should go back and apologise.' She thought. She stood back up and jumped into the well, she hit the ground hard and looked up, 'I'm still in the well house.' she thought. "What's going on?" She said out loud.

Inuyasha was sitting on the well pondering whether to follow Kagome or not. "She's gone, she's gone for good." He said sadly. "I never even got to tell her I loved her." He said to himself feeling lonely. 'I'll go bring her back.' he thought standing up. "I'm coming Kagome to bring you back." He said and jumped into the well. 'I didn't go through.' He thought and began stomping the ground. "I can't get through the well anymore." He said starting to panick. Inuyasha was confused and worried but he decided to wait for Kagome to come back to him, he knew she would. 6 weeks passed and still no Kagome. Inuyasha had gotten depressed thinking she never wanted to come back and found himself a new friend, whiskey.


	2. chapter 1

here's where the story mainly begins. Hope u enjoy. o right disclaimer: I dont' own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter so please don't sue me.

**chapter 1**

It had been a year since Kagome had seen Inuyasha last. 'I wonder what he's doing. He's probably happily mated to Kikyo by now.' She thought while attempting to do her homework. Kagome had been trying to do her homework for the last hour and a half and all she had accomplished was writing her name. The next thing she knew she found herself walking towards the well house. 'Why am I doing this again?' She thought to herself. She opened the door and stepping into the old house. 'I don't want to do this do I?' She thought stepping onto the well. As she was getting cold feet she fell and slipped into the well. Instead of hitting the hard ground like she had for the past year she felt the familiar whoosh of flying to the feudal era. She landed and opened her eyes to look at the blue sky. "I'm back." She said to herself.

In Kaede's village things had definatley changed. Inuyasha had given the jewel to Kaede and left the village the day Kagome left. He lived alone in the forest and occasionaly stayed with Miroku and Sango who had finally confessed their love for eachother and gotten married, Shippo lived with them and was getting bigger still. "Inuyasha, you should not drink so much." Sango said as the hanyou stumbled around her house. "I got no one to be good for anyway." He slurred and fell to the ground. "I wish you could stop feeling sorry for yourself long enough to realise that you'er an idiot." Miroku said looking at his old friend discustedly. "There's nothing wrong with me." Inuyasha slurred. "I smell someone." Shippo said suddenly startling everyone. "Who is it?"

"I can't believe it, she came back." Shippo said excitedly. "Who came back?" Miroku said. "Kagome, she's back!" Shippo cheered. "Don't tease me Shippo, she's not coming back." Inuyasha said taking another swig of his drink. "Yes she did, she's here, Kagome came back!" Shippo cheered running towards her sent.

Kagome was surprised that no one was there to greet her but then she remembered it had been a year so thigns would be different. 'I wonder what happened to Inuyasha.' She thought thinking of the one person who had never left her mind. "Kagome!" A familiar voice called happily. "Shippo? Is that you?!" Sh said looking at the little kitsune, he wasn't so little anymore. "I knwo it's onyl been a year but you've grown up." She said amazed as the little fox jumped into her arms. She squeezed him tight afraid if she let him go she's wake from her dream. 'I'm back.' She thought as Miroku and Sango greeted her and told her of their marriage. "It's about time." She said smiling at them. They hugged her once more and started toward their hosue, "Where's Inuyasha? With his mate I suppose." She said saddly. "He never took a mate, he was too upset about your absence to care abotu anyone else." Miroku said. "What?" Kagome asked not quite getting it. "He loved you and you left him, he was devistated. Where have you been Kagome?" Sango asked angrily. "I coudlnt' get through the well, it wouldn't let me through." She said sadly. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango said finally knowing Kagome never left them. "You're not going to like what you see when you meet Inuyasha again."

"Why? If he loved me like you said he did then maybe there's somethign still there." Kagome said hopeful. "Of course there's something there, he never got over you Kagome he's still hopelessly in love with you." Sango said trying to hide her bitterness. "Then what's wrong?"

"He's a drunk." Miroku said warning her before she stepped into their house. "What?" She said as they pushed her in and slambed the door so they were alone. She looked around the dark room and finally noticed the red kimono she missed so much. "Inuyasha?" She said making the shae jump. "Is that really you?" A raspy slurred voice called back. "Of course it's me, where are you?" She said moving towards him. "No, this is another dream trying to prevent me from leaving this horrid world." He said and she could finally see him. He was holding the tetsuiga to his stomach and breathing heavily. "No Inuyasha don't do it!" She yelled as she saw his arm starting to move. "Why? You've left me, I have nothing left to live for." He said staring at the blade rather than her face. "No Inuyasha this isn't a dream, it's real."

"I know this is real, I woudn't be holding this sword to me if it weren't real." Inuyasha snapped. "Then why can't you believe I'm here?" Kagome pleaded trying to save her only love. "I've been tricked before by my sences, this wouldn't be the first time." Inuyasha said sadly. This was the first time Inuyasha had so openly shown his emotions. "Inuyasha I love you, would this be a dream if I could do this?" Kagome asked and brought her lips to his. Her lips were met with a bitter taste of whiskey. Inuyasha slowly let go of the tetsuiga and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "You're really here." He said pulling her into his lap. "I couldn't get through the well before now." She said holding him tightly.


End file.
